New Girl On The Block
by EmoliciousCookies
Summary: The Sandlot was always a place filled with friendship and good memories. But what about the relationships? Follow the Sandlot gang on their adventure with the new girl on the block and the drama that came with her. Not very good with summaries. Read it!
1. Who's That?

A/N: Even though it's already sixth grade and past summer break Benny still hasn't 'pickled' The Beast yet. **Also, a few of these chapters may be short and I apologize**. But I hope you guys enjoy! I do not own The Sandlot…or Benny. _

**Kathleen POV:**

It was the beginning of a new school year of sixth grade and a lot of girls (even a few guys) quickly took a liking for me. It was just a week into it and they already liked me? Pretty good start for a Yankees fan. During recess I sat on the grass field with my girls getting some sun. Sure it was pretty fun gossiping about guys I had no interest in and fashion, but what I really wanted to talk about was baseball. Baseball was pretty much the center of my life. Back in New York I used to play everyday with my friends and sure all of them were girls that would totally kick most of the guys' asses here, but I didn't think they were interested that much here. I wanted to shake them around rapidly shouting, "Hey, wake up! Let's go play some baseball!" But no of course I wouldn't do that. Every so often though, the girls would sit in the outfield watching some group of guys playing baseball against each other. They would swoon over how cute the guys were but there was one that would stand out the most to them. His name was Benny "The Jet" Rodriguez. And before I get too ahead of myself and spoil everything for you guys, this is the story of my days at The Sandlot.

"Go, go, go!" my friend Elizabeth made a riot when one of the guys hit the ball.

"Who are you guys cheering for?" I walked over to them and sat on the patchy grass. I always sat on my knees to avoid my shorts from getting green and wet. It always made me feel icky later and nobody likes to see a huge wet green mark on someone's butt. The other two of my friends, Lisa and Cassie, dropped their jaws and widened their eyes in disbelief. I hated it when I was in these kind of situations. I ask a simple question and suddenly everything goes all haywire.

"Oh my gosh are you kidding me Kathy?" Lisa laughed at me. It was kind of annoying and high pitched. Like a...cat scratching a chalkboard. Unlike Lisa and Elizabeth's down to earth and sweet laughter.

"Yeah what's going on in your little head?" Cassie backed her up.

"Well, I only got here a week ago so how am I already supposed to know who you guys are going crazy about?" I was pretty excited though that they were actually watching a game of baseball. Some knowledge of sports had to pour into their blonde brains eventually. I brought my attention back to the sparring boys and frowned. One of the teams obviously knew nothing about baseball. One guy was running the wrong way! I shook my head as one of the kids which I was guessing was his teammate knocked him upside the head and started to shout at him. It wasn't a pretty sight. The other team was waiting in the outfield still focused and in position even though the others were making total fools of themselves.

"We're cheering for him of course." Lisa pointed at one of the guys standing in the outfield.

"That chubby red head?" I made a face as if I smelled something terrible.

"Uh, no. Hello? The guy at first base! Benny Rodriguez!" Lisa clasped her hands and grinned widely.

"Oh, Benny! What a hunk! So dreamy!" the other two joined hands and giggled uncontrollably. I couldn't help but laugh at them making fun of themselves. It was entertaining. I turned my head slowly to take a quick peek of the dreamy hunk they were falling head over heels for. You know, girls like these were worth hanging out with. As soon as my eyes caught onto the Benny guy, I knew why they loved him so much. He was pretty good looking. Dark brown hair, serious features, tall and lean stature. I bet close up he would be even cuter. I didn't believe in all that love at first sight crap though. It's sad how girls would get so worked up about a guy then they find out that he was a total good for nothing from the start. That's exactly why I would never ever fall for someone that quickly. The team switched sides and it was Benny's team to go up to bat. I tell you his team wasn't built of some jocks or really strong looking brutes. Nah, they were just some typical kids with different faces and different sizes. There were at least six white boys, maybe one mexican, and one black boy. Add Benny and that made nine. It was slightly uneven and from the looks of it they didn't have much of a good chance though the other team sucked eggs. Benny took a deep breath and picked up the old wooden bat lying next to home base. He tipped his blue Los Angeles Dodgers hat down and got into position. Instantly all eyes were on him. His eyes were intent on hitting the ball and nothing would break his concentration. I watched in awe as the pitcher winded up the ball and sent it flying towards Benny. Maybe he would hit it. Maybe not. Then he swung the bat. It was an earsplitting clash that split the splintered wooden bat in half. I squinted trying to focus on Benny as he zoomed past the players stepping on each plate with a light thud and flying dust. It was amazing. I'd never seen any amateur boys run that fast before or smash a bat at the least.

"Go Benny, go!" more girls came from behind and started squealing and running around in circles. I rolled my eyes and got up as the bell rang to get back to class. He was good.


	2. Surprised?

**Please R&R! I need some kind of feedback!**

**Kathy POV:**

I was never a straight A student. I was more of a straight C and D student. Before you think I'm such an idiot, I could get A's if I wanted to. I was a pretty smart brunette. I just never put that much effort into school. I was consumed by baseball because like I said before it was the center of my life. I just wanted to swing my bat and pitch a fast one all day. That day was a start of something new.

"Hey mom, can I for a walk around the block? I want to explore a little bit more of this neighborhood." I asked as soon as I got home from school. It was a Friday so I decided I should get a little more familiar with my surroundings.

"Oh, sure sweetie but don't you want to eat something first?" she stepped out of the kitchen with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on a plate. Ugh I hated jelly.

"No, no it's fine, really. I'm not hungry." I smiled and ran into my room to grab a hair tie. I tightened my hair into a ponytail and hurried out the front door.

"Bye mom!" I called.

"Be home before dark honey!"

Well where should I start first...hmm. I tapped my lip with one finger and laid my other hand on my waist. I rotated my head in a half circle and started to walk a little down the sidewalk to the left. A green house, a red house, and a pink house. Well these were some interesting colors. As I walked past the pink house I heard someone shut a metal door. I stopped in my tracks and looked back at the pink house to see a short timid boy with blonde-brown hair smiling away with a worn out baseball glove.

"Hey, what's your name?" I might as well as make some friends in my neighborhood. It might be worth it in the future even though he was a guy. The boy snapped his head up from the ground and gulped. His eyes seemed to look right through me and I turned around to see if anyone else was there. No one.

"Umm. Hello?" I waved my hand and cocked my head to the side.

"Uh...uh...uh." he babbled.

"So you like baseball?" I tried to make conversation. It didn't work as well as I planned. The boy slightly nodded and gulped. Wow.

"Well where do you play?" I asked. He didn't respond. He took a step back but he didn't answer. "Hey stop being so shy I don't bite." I laughed and gestured for him to come over to me. He took another step closer and I sighed. I finally just decided to walk over to him. The boy stood frozen in place and frowned."What's wrong with you? Cat caught your tongue?" I joked."U-um s-so-sorry I've n-never r-really talked to a g-g-g-g-" "Girl?" I finished his sentence with a smirk. He nodded again. "I promise I won't hurt you. Just relax and talk. So where are you going?"

"Oh...yeah...I'm uh...going to the sandlot." he lost focus and gazed into my eyes. I turned my eyes away from him and crossed my arms.

"That's cool. I'm a baseball player myself." I grinned proudly and cracked my knuckles. Suddenly the boy's eyes widened and he almost choked on air.

"Y-you do? Girls don't play baseball!" he practically shouted to the world.

"Well I just said I did right? You want more proof? Then invite me to your little sandlot and I'll show you." I got a little cocky.

"I don't think the others will like it." he shyly mumbled.

"Ha, I don't care what they think I just wanna play. I haven't played since I got here so let me go with you."

"F-fine."

"Oh what's your name? Didn't catch it." I said.

"Scotty Smalls. But you can just call me Smalls."

"Ooh. A nickname. My name is Kathleen. Call me Kathy." I held out one hand and waited for Smalls to shake it. After almost a minute and some awkward silence I took his hand and shook it manually. Jeez this guy was shyer than the wuss of a cat I used to own.

"Hey, Smalls!" someone called from across the street. What a nice voice. Like a bad boy. But kind of innocent. Smalls looked over my shoulder and waved his hand. I turned around and to my surprise the person who came out from the house I lived right across from was Benny Rodriguez. Oh jeez... I stepped aside and stood a little straighter.

"Hey, Benny!" Smalls yelled to Benny.

"Whatcha doing? Let's get to the sandlot the guys are waiting for us!" Benny called back. How did this candyass know the badass?

"Okay, wait up!" Smalls began to run past me. I coughed to the side and set my hands on my waist.

"Forgetting something Smalls?" I leaned over to him and winked. I swear he started to drool. Maybe it was my green eyes? I don't know. This guy was a freak.

"Oh...sorry Kathy. Um Benny!" he turned back to Benny. Benny squinted and held tightly onto his bat. "Um, this girl, Kathy wanted to come with me to the sandlot." that sounded terrible when he put it that way.

"What? A girl?" Benny grimaced but finally set his eyes on me. His eyebrows went up a little with surprise when be saw my Los Angeles Dodgers t shirt tucked under my shorts.

"Yeah...she wanted to watch," I glared at Smalls. "Uh she wanted to play." I could tell he was nervous.

"Well, we really shouldn't but guessing from her shirt she's a Dodgers fan. Jeez. Fine." Benny shrugged and walked over to us. I gulped and stood my place. I was right. He was cuter up close. Benny had the most vibrant hazel eyes I'd ever seen before. His face was so...perfect. I rolled my eyes and puffed out a breath.

"Hey so Kathy right?" Benny crookedly smiled.

"Yeah. You're Benny?" I said as if I had no clue.

"Yeah. Wait don't you go to our school?" he asked.

"Yeah I do actually." I can't believe how pathetic I sounded. It's as if I was stalking him.

"Well that's cool let's go to the sandlot and maybe you could play some baseball?" his voice never cracked one bit. It was straight forward and bold. Usually boys would pee their pants if a girl talked to them like Smalls almost did if I stared at him any longer. But somehow Benny wasn't one of them. Too cool.

"So Kathy did you just move in? I've never seen you outside school before." Benny took a ball from his pocket and threw it up in the air then caught it. He continued until I answered him. I pondered around to choose carefully and not stutter on my words.

"Yep. I moved in a while ago actually. A month before school started. So I guess five weeks or something. I'm not really good at math so it's just a guess." I lied. Well kind of. I wasn't good at math but I wasn't bad. I could at least get an A- minus if I really tried hard but I was usually too lazy to even try.

"Well Smalls over here gets A's and shit." Benny laughed and Smalls' face turned a deep shade of pink as he tried to shade his face with his hat.

"Ha I get straight C's and D's." that definitely wasn't a lie. Benny smirked while Smalls seemed even more embarrassed.

"Me too. But uh why didn't you ever come outside before school started? It's pretty fun here." Benny said.

"Well I wasn't really sure if anyone would want to play baseball. But now I know there's a sandlot down here thanks to Smalls. He pretty much saved my life since I was bored out of my mind throwing the ball in my backyard." I explained. My life over here sounded pretty sad.

"Don't you have any brothers or anything?" Benny questioned.

"Ha I wish. I'm an only child. My friends here though have no interest in playing. They only care about...watching others play baseball." I felt slightly awkward. It made me feel like a stalker.

"They do?" he grimaced. He couldn't be serious right?

"Yeah. They do. Don't you notice all of the screaming and cheering for you?"

"No...I don't pay much attention to girls. I concentrate on the game." Benny sighed. Before I asked him if he ever had a girlfriend and sounded like another one of those flirters I stopped myself and said something else.

"Oh, you don't well yeah my friends...all of the girls actually...you know, besides me, um they crowd around the field waiting for you to take them in your arms."

"Oh that is...kind of creepy. Wait you said you don't?" it caught Benny's interest with a grin. I gulped.

"I'm just going to say it. I'm not like the other girls."

"You sure dress pretty girly though besides your Dodgers shirt." Smalls suddenly butted in. Well look who decided to finally talk.

"Well just because I dress girly and I'm not a tomboy doesn't mean that I can't like baseball does it?" I shot back with confidence. Smalls shied away and frowned with a defeated look on his face.

"Oh yeah, how long have you been playing baseball?" Benny led us to a thin dirt road we had to walk single file through. He walked in the front and I walked in the middle as Smalls followed closely behind.

"As long as I can remember." I replied as I tiptoed past a few tumbleweeds when the road suddenly spanned out into a dirt field. There were patches of grass around the field and on the opposite side stood a shaggy batter's box. Some raggedy bases were of course spread out to form the shape of a diamond and in the middle of it a small dirt mound was formed.

"This is our sandlot." Benny smiled and swung his bat in front of him.

"Wow," I laughed. "This is pretty cool." It looked homely. It felt so...warm. Then I spotted the same guys that were at school earlier.

"C'mon I'll introduce you to the guys." Benny waved me to him and I trailed beside him. I blew out a huff and undid my ponytail to reveal my short straight brunette hair. It was getting cold for some reason. Maybe it was just me.  
>As soon as the boys saw me it was as if half went into hormone mode or something. One boy with glasses, a short tanned boy, and a chubby red head started to drool. Literally. All the while a black boy, a small kid, another boy with glasses, and an average white boy watched snickering.<p>

"Hey what's a girl doin' here?" the short boy with the glasses took off his glasses to clean them and squinted at me.  
>"Yeah yeah! She's kinda cute but...girls shouldn't be at our sandlot!" another boy joined in. Well that was partially sweet. And he was kinda handsome... The rest of the guys started a riot and once again it went all haywire.<p>

"Hey! Hey guys calm down!" Benny shouted over the noise. Suddenly it all stopped and all that could be heard were distant bird chirps. "She's cool okay? She plays baseball. That's why I let her come. So don't talk no more and let her bat." "Well... 'kay 'kay but first what's her name?" the guy that thought I was cute pointed out.

"Oh yeah. You guys this is Kathy. Timmy and Tommy, Squints, Yeah Yeah, Bertram, Kenny, and Ham." Benny pointed to the guys in random order.

"Cool so if I got it right...Timmy is the older brother of Tommy, Squints is the short one with the glasses while Bertram is the tall one with the glasses, Ham is the red head, Kenny has the Kansas City hat, he's Smalls, you're Benny and that handsome boy in front of me is Yeah Yeah." I smiled proudly of my bitch'n memory.

"Ha. Ha guys she thinks I'm handsome!" Yeah Yeah nudged the other guys and boasted with confidence.

"Eh, shut up!" Kenny shoved him playfully.

"Let's play ball!" Ham shouted into the air and Benny handed his bat to me. It felt ragged and old but smooth and new at the same time. Smalls, Bertram, Ham, Timmy, Tommy, and Squints stood in the outfield and bases while Kenny took the stand on the mound of dirt and Benny took his place as umpire behind me. I have to admit it was a little nerve racking for me since he was watching me bat and it was my first time in over a month but I think I was good to go. I got into position and swung the bat for a few practice swings after I took a stance to the left of home plate. I tapped the plate and slightly crouched ready to swing. Kenny winded up and the ball came to me. It was strange but every time I was about to hit a baseball it seemed to me as if it was coming to me in slow motion. It made everything easier for me. So I squinted and focused on the ball knowing that I wouldn't miss. I watched as it came closer and closer...then finally I swung. I heard the same clash earlier today when I saw Benny play and I knew I was in some deep shit. Well I hit the ball of course but I wasn't sure of the condition of the bat. Meanwhile the boys and I gazed at the ball as it flew past their heads over behind a green fence.

"Holy shit." I heard Benny gasp in awe. I turned to him holding half of the bat after he took his mask off.

"I'm uh...sorry. I didn't mean to break your bat." I slapped my forehead. Well this was bad.

"Holy shit," Benny repeated and dropped his mask onto the dirt. "Forget about that old bat. Whoa." he ran his fingers through his hair not believing what he just witnessed.

"What the hell...?" Ham scratched the back of his neck confused.

"Yeah yeah that was too cool Kathy!" Yeah Yeah nodded his head with a wide grin.

"Aww thanks Yeah Yeah." I winked and blew him a kiss.

"Haha! Guys she blew me a kiss!" Yeah yeah almost fell over.

"Who's the one swoonin' now, Yeah yeah?" Squints mocked him and pushed his glasses slightly up on the bridge of his nose with a push of a finger. I turned around to Benny and smiled cutely.

"So how was that?" I dropped the bat and stood with my hands on my hips. Benny looked down but I saw a hint of a grin on his face.


	3. Look At That!

**Thanks for the feedback Nelle07 and Bloom hearts Benny forever...Keep the Reviews going please! Enjoy!**

"That was impressive. I've never seen a girl play baseball and now I fully believe you. How fast can you pitch and run though?" Benny nodded his head in surprise.

"Ha, I'll race someone if you want." I snickered and Benny pointed at Timmy.

"Timmy's pretty fast. Timmy get over here!" Benny shouted and Timmy jogged over to us.

"Why can't I race you?" I prodded Benny on the chest.

"Maybe later," he slightly laughed. I rolled my eyes and turned to Timmy. "Timmy you're gonna be racing Kathy. You guys will be running from here to to the other side of the field stopping right before you hit the green fence. Then run back."

"Damn." Timmy frowned.

"Cool." I tied my hair back into a ponytail and got ready. Timmy sighed and set one hand on his knee.

"Ready, go!" Benny said. We set off running.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah Yeah:<strong>

We watched as they took off like lightning. Kathy already passed Timmy up and wasn't breathing through her mouth at all. Damn. She passed us with a smile as she winked at me. I almost fell backwards again and Squints had to catch me for the second time. Timmy just couldn't keep up so we all focused on Kathy. Whoa. We stood still as we gawked at the bottom half of Kathy.

"Oh shit..." Ham dropped his glove.

"Yeah yeah just look at that." the gum fell out of my mouth onto the dirt. I set my foot on it to hide it. We didn't pay attention to the race at all. All we could stare at was Kathy and her...

"Guys what are you looking at?" Benny ran over to us with no idea.

"WHAT?" the rest if us yelled in unison. We took off our hats and began to fan ourselves off.

"Seriously tell me." Benny said.

"Man you really have no clue?" Kenny snickered. Benny shook his head.

"Look at that!" I turned Benny's head to Kathy.

"What? What are you...ohhh man." Benny slumped to the side and blinked a few times. But suddenly he started to head back to the batter's box.

"Hey man where you goin'?" I asked.

"You pervs can drool all you want but I'm not lookin' no more." Benny crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side. Man he was crazy. How could he not stare at that?

"But Benny! Look at it! It's so nice!" Squints threw his arms up.

"He's right Benny! Better than Wendy Peffercorn's!" I joined in. It sounded weird but it was true. Wendy was hot but Kathy was hotter. She had glowing green eyes, shining brunette hair, a nice figure not to mention her...never mind. Let's just say it was a front and back package deal. Her skin was as light as honey and her white teeth sparkled in the sun. Her lips were slightly plump and her nose wasn't big but it was pointed and it was the perfect size. Her eyes were like almonds...they looked slightly squinted but they were pretty sexy.

* * *

><p><strong>Benny:<strong>

I have to admit. Kathy was...eccentric. As soon as I took a quick look at what all the boys were drooling like idiots about I couldn't help but get a weird feeling in my stomach.  
>Timmy was barely even in the diamond yet when Kathy finished and stopped right in front of me. She barely broke a sweat and she blew out a huff of breath. Wow she had endurance.<p>

"Good job." I gave Kathy a thumbs up and looked past her to Timmy. He was gripping his knees as he hunched over. He continuously gasped for breath and almost fell over.

"Nice." I laughed and the boys all threw their gloves at him.

"Ha you lost to a girl!" Ham teased Timmy.

"You're fast. Let's see about your pitching." I laid one hand on Kathy's shoulder and handed her the extra baseball with the other.

"Ham you're up." I said and threw the other bat at Ham. He caught it and trotted over to home base.

* * *

><p><strong>Kathy:<strong>

"Jeez." I cracked my neck by rolling it to each side and strutted over to the dirt mound. I rolled my right arm in a circle and glared at Ham. He grinned back at me and blew a kiss.

"C'mon Kathy hurry up I wanna see you run again." he swung a practice swing.

"You wanna...what? Wait why?" I grimaced and the boys started to whistle.

"They're just being pervs Kathy. Sorry." Benny apologized for everyone.

"Hey Benny don't act like you didn't like it!" Squints called aloud. Benny rolled his eyes and spit on the ground.

"Well I'm just gonna go pitch now." I pouted and winded up.

"Watch this Benny this is gonna be a good one." Ham whispered. Like I couldn't hear that. Ham turned to me and I threw the ball.

"Strike one." Benny called and threw the ball back.

"Hey I wasn't ready!" Ham whined. I straightened my arm and the ball flew towards him.

"Strike two!" Benny threw the ball back again.

"Oh c'mon can't we be friends?" Ham smiled.

"Bye!" I grinned and threw my last ball. Ham swung a second late and spun around searching for the ball.

"Where'd it go?" he scratched his head with a puzzled look on his face. We all broke out laughing with a few guys rolling on the ground.

"Ham...she already threw it. Strike three, you're out." Benny took the ball out of his mitt and touched Ham's shoulder with it.


	4. Pool Honey

**Sorry guys this one is pretty short but I hope you guys still enjoy reading it! R&R!**

_Two weeks later..._  
><strong>Yeah Yeah:<strong>

Off to the pool. I always went there with Squints to watch Wendy Peffercorn lotion and oil but today I caught sight of something else.

"Hey, Squints! Whatcha lookin' at man? Wendy's not here today." I splashed him in the face and he shook his head to dry off his hair. His eyes widened and pointed straight ahead of him to the deep end of the pool.

"Look..." his jaw dropped and he started to giggle. I slapped the side of his head with a grimace and took a look at his direction. What I saw wasn't anything I would have expected in my life. There with the top half of her body poking out of the water in a black and green bikini smoothing her hair back was none other than Kathy...

"Whoa." my eyes widened too and I swam a little closer. Kathy turned her head in our direction and winked at me. That wasn't Kathy was it? It looked like her.

"Hey, Yeah Yeah. Squints." she smiled and waved at us. Her green eyes glowed brighter in the sun and her tanned skin was shining.

"Hi..." Squints' eyes rolled back and he sunk underwater.

"Seriously?" I sighed and pulled Squints' arm to bring him back up. "Jeez stop being so squirmy. It's just Kathy...in a bikini." I bit my bottom lip and glanced back to Kathy getting out of the pool before she wrung the water out of her hair.

"Well-"

"On second thought..." I interrupted Squints and pushed his head back under the water as he swung his arms frantically to swim back up. What a weenie. I got out of the pool and walked across the pavement to Kathy still squeezing her wet hair. Man. Kathy up close in a bikini was just...wow.

"Hey Kathy didn't expect you to be here." I said casually.

"Well yeah I like going to the pool," she sat on the towel below her and sat on it. "Sit next to me." she smiled and patted an empty spot on the towel.

"O-okay." I took a seat next to her. Good thing she was the same height as me. Most girls were taller which made me feel short.

"So I see you're with Squints today." she brushed her hair and laid it on one side of her shoulder without looking at me.

"Yeah yeah he was pervin' on ya." I snickered at Squints searching for his glasses.

"Ha. He's kinda cute though." she shrugged and scooted closer to me. I stared into her eyes and blood rushed straight into my cheeks as I could feel them heating up even more.

"Uh..." I turned away and she tapped my shoulder. My eyes set on hers and this time they were locked.

"But I think you're cuter." she giggled and bit the side of her bottom lip.

"Wait. Y-you think...I-I'm cute?" I stuttered.

"Yeah. I think you're cute Yeah Yeah." she replied again with a small smile.

"Hey are your parents here?" I asked with more confidence.

"Nah, they're too talkative and shit. At home with friends." she rolled her eyes and sat with her arms set on each side of her as she leaned back.

"That's cool." I stared at her again with my eyes trailing up her body. She laughed and gestured to herself with a finger. I got a little closer and I could already feel my teeth slightly chattering.

"I know whatcha wanna do Yeah Yeah." she said with a smirk.

"What?" I asked. Well I actually did know what I wanted to do.

"You. Want. To. Kiss. Me." she leaned to her side closer to me and laughed. I couldn't help it so right after she stopped laughing I put one hand behind Kathy's head and smashed our lips together.

"Hmm." she mumbled with her lips closed and wrapped one arm around me. She fell backwards and I landed on top of her with our lips still together. I pulled away after one minute exactly and gulped. Kathy's eyes widened a bit but her expression suddenly turned softer.

"I told you," she winked again and got up. I stood and took a step off of her towel to the hot pavement. "Well I have to go home now. Time to eat. Bye Yeah Yeah, see you tomorrow at the sandlot." she turned and strutted out with her towel draped around her shoulders.

"Holy shit." a nasally voice coughed. I flinched and snapped my head to the left.

"Oh, Squints." I murmured.

"C'mon stop leaving me! And I saw you kiss Kathy!" he complained.

"Yeah yeah and it was a whole long minute too!" I shot back and dove back into the pool to cool myself down.

**Hope you liked it!**


	5. You Said What!

**So the reason I've been updating pretty fast was because I had already written out this Fanfic a while ago back in April or May when I was addicted to The Sandlot. I just wanted to space it out a bit since I haven't finished the story yet. After chapter 6 I'm going to have to start writing it up again so maybe I can finish the story finally. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story. I really wasn't expecting that many people to like it. Bloom hearts Benny forever, haha glad you were surprised. Hope you guys enjoy! Remember to R&R!**

_The next day..._  
><strong>Kathy:<strong>

"Hey guys ready to play some ball?" I threw my new ball into the air and caught it behind my back.

"What took you so long, Kathy? We've waited a whole hour for you!" Ham shouted. I shrugged and strolled over to Benny.

"So where am I goin' today?" I half smiled lazily and tired. I was up all night thinking about Yeah Yeah.

"Hey, Kathy. Um. Just go over next to Yeah Yeah or somethin'. I gotta ask you somethin' later too." he replied with a softer voice than usual and I dropped the ball on the ground and ran next to Yeah Yeah.

"Hey, cutie." I smacked my gum and fixed the glove on my left hand.

"Right back at you." he laughed.

"Aww thanks." I giggled.

"C'mon I wanna run people! Let's go!" Yeah Yeah pounded his glove and crouched. I stood right next to him and yawned.

"But remember what Benny said Yeah Yeah? You run like a duck!" Kenny spun around and laughed aloud. It set off everyone else into a frenzy besides me, Yeah Yeah, and Benny.

"Hey, don't make fun of Yeah Yeah you guys! He's fine the way he is!" I silenced everyone and wrapped my arms around one of Yeah Yeah's arms.

"Ooh Kathy's got somethin' for Yeah Yeah!" Timmy yelled. I quickly pushed myself away from Yeah Yeah and rolled my eyes. I looked back at Yeah Yeah with his lovey dovey face and whistled for him to wake up from his trance.

"Hey, hey! Shut it you guys! Ok? Leave Kathy alone and just hurry up!" Benny defended me and he laid his eyes on me. I stared back and he turned away with a shake of his head. What was up with him? He didn't seem like himself at all. Usually he was so cool and laid back and shit.  
>With a smash the ball flew up and I caught it in my mitt. I threw it directly to second base already as soon as Benny passed first base.<p>

"Get him!" Bertram caught it and threw it. It went back and forth across third base and home but of course they could never get Benny.  
>Time flew by as always and the sun was beginning to set. The sky set into a marmalade color with pink light glazed over the clouds. Well it was almost time to get home. I started to walk back with the others but Yeah Yeah turned around and stopped in front of me which made me halt to a stop. I almost ran into Yeah Yeah and we were face to face. His grey eyes were so...<p>

"Kathy!" Benny called from behind.

"Huh?" I turned around lazily and blinked. My eyes started to burn and I needed some rest. I was yearning to get to the next day and zip through school hanging out with my girls. You would think that I would play with the guys during recess but I wanted to keep it private for a bit. Maybe later I would play with them. I just watched. As always.

"Remember I was going to ask you something." he reminded me.

"Oh yeah." I can't believe I forgot. But it couldn't be such a big question right? I yawned loudly and scratched the back of my neck.

"I have something to ask you too." Yeah Yeah's face turned serious.

"So both of you need to ask me something?" I was stuck in the middle. It was like a sandwich. I was in a pickle...

"I can't ask you with him here." Benny quickly gulped. I cocked my head to the side and stared at him.

"I can't ask you with him here!" Yeah Yeah repeated. Usually it was Repeat to actually repeat someone's words. They began to argue babbling some words that sounded like nonsense and all I did was stand there clenching my teeth trying to tune out the racket.

"Okay...well. Why don't both of you tell me whatever is so urgent at the same time? I'm sure I can listen to both of you." I cut in and sighed.

"Will you go steady with me?" they shouted in unison and suddenly I wasn't so tired anymore. A bead of sweat dripped slowly down the side of my face and I wiped it away with a nervous hand.

"Uh..." I shared a glance with both of them as they stood with anxious looks on their faces. I would understand Yeah Yeah to act so clumsy and foolish but Benny? Benny's the coolest and that's period. Never in my right mind would I think Benny would ask me out. Again, I would understand Yeah Yeah would since he was so eager to kiss me. Yeah Yeah was so cute. And his eyes. But same went to Benny. To be honest, I didn't know what I was thinking when those words flowed into my ears. They were the same words but two different voices coming from two different boys. It confused me and made me dizzy so of course my reaction would be babbling like an idiot. "Uhh" was all I could spit out. I was shocked.

"Did you just ask her to go steady with you?" Benny spoke to Yeah Yeah with more of a defensive tone.

"Yeah yeah I did! Did you just ask her to go steady with you?" Yeah Yeah repeated as he crossed his arms.

"Uhh guys I really don't know what I'm supposed to say right now. I'm just feeling really awkward. Can I um talk to you guys during recess tomorrow on the field? I really have to go home." I butted in and bit my lip. This was probably the most awkward situation I had ever been in.

"That's...fine." Benny looked disappointed and a bit pissed off. Probably pissed off because of Yeah Yeah...or me. Most likely Yeah Yeah I was hoping. He had the same expression as Benny though. I didn't like keeping people waiting especially these two. They looked like they were ready to kill each other.

"Sure." Yeah Yeah's face softened and I continued the path to my house with awkwardness since I knew they were right behind me anyway. Why did they have to live in the same neighborhood? Damn.

**Yeah it was a shortie. Oh well. R&R...**


	6. In A Pickle

**READ THIS!**

**I really did not like this chapter all that much. It was just kind of in my head so I wrote it down. The reason I didn't upload it was because Doc Manager wouldn't let me upload the file. Then I was away from my usb drive whatever to go to Sea World like I do pretty much every weekend though you guys probably don't care at all. :/ Anyway sorry for the delay and I'm going to need help on what to write next for the story because I don't have anything written right now at all. The last time I wrote the story was four months ago and it was this chapter. So after you read, help me guys with some ideas and I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. Calm down Bloom hearts Benny forever. I understand that you want my story updated quickly but I'm getting ready for my eighth grade year and I'm focusing on other things at the moment. I'm glad though that you like the story so far****.**_  
><em>

_The Next Day at School:_

**Kathy POV:**

Man it was almost time for recess and I was eager to get outside. I wanted to talk to Benny...and Yeah Yeah but at the same time I wished class never ended. I really did not want to confront them. My palms were shaking and my heart pounded so much I really thought that I was going to faint. I knew what my answer was but how was I supposed to say it in front of both of them? The teacher droned on and on but I couldn't focus. Silence came out but her mouth still formed words. I couldn't understand her but I finally noticed everyone else getting up to leave. It was time. My heart really did ache since I'd never been in a situation like that. I never really knew how I thought about Benny before I actually knew him. But I knew I liked Yeah Yeah too I guess. He was cute but did he only like me because he thought I was pretty? I didn't even know why Benny asked me out. That's what I was planning on asking. As I pondered my question I realized that I had dragged myself to the grass field and I was already standing in front of Benny and Yeah Yeah. I wished I wasn't there.

"Hi." I looked away shyly. My knees were shaking and I felt like an idiot. Not really anyone else was outside yet so they had better cut to the chase.

"So what are you going to say?" Benny made the first move.

"I...Benny why did you ask me out? You've barely paid any attention to me at all and now you're suddenly asking me out? I thought you said you don't pay attention to girls." I had nothing to say to Yeah Yeah at the moment.

"I asked you out because I thought we had a strong friendship and I thought it could be...something else you know? I've never been in a relationship with a girl before so maybe I was confused maybe not. Sure to tell the truth I actually think you're kind of...pretty and you're the only girl I have ever paid attention to before. Not just because you're on our team but also because you're the only girl I've seen that has ever been so devoted to a sport. You've inspired me even greater. You're a great friend and after I've met you I realized how I felt about you. So... that's why I asked you out." Benny explained with a nervous breath. My eyes widened because...well...I was surprised. I couldn't believe those words actually came out of Benny's mouth. But they did and it...filled me with happiness. My stomach felt all tingly.

**Benny POV:**

I really had no idea how I actually had the guts to say all of that but I got it over with and I told Kathy how I felt about her. Her face looked so confused but it seemed like she knew what she was asking and exactly what she was going to say next. I wanted everything to get over with no matter what her answer was. It made me seem careless but it was the opposite. I wanted Kathy to choose me. But I didn't want Yeah Yeah to leave the team.

**Yeah Yeah POV:**

"Kathy you know that I like you and we kissed each other doesn't that mean anything? Remember you called me cute and handsome? And I like you because you're hot!" I quickly said and smiled. I really thought that would make up her mind because Kathy was a bunny. If she was my girlfriend then...wow. Everyone would be so jealous.

**Kathy POV:**

Yeah Yeah's reason sounded horrible. So I was right. Yeah Yeah only liked me because he thought I was hot? I really didn't think I should've called him cute. All of my feelings for him washed away with those three sentences.

"You kissed him?" Benny's face fell. I had to say something fast. I didn't want him to think I was some kind of player or something.

"Yeah. He kissed me. But Yeah Yeah, you know I was only playing around. You are cute but in another way. Benny..." the butterflies tickled my stomach. "I want to go out with you." that was the cherry on top of the whipped cream. Benny blew a sigh of relief and pulled me into his arms. It was so fast I didn't really have a proper reaction. It was slightly awkward with him hugging me in front of Yeah Yeah also.

"Thanks Kathy." Benny was actually hugging me. He was taller than me but I felt pretty comfortable. He let go and scratched his head like it never happened.

"Yeah Yeah...sorry." I apologized and Yeah Yeah shrugged.

"That's fine. That's enough with girls for me anyway." Yeah Yeah waved us off and walked to the batter's cage further from where we stood. I still thought he was hurting in the inside. His face could hide it but I bet that wasn't what he was thinking. Poor boy.

"Well do you want to play some baseball?" Benny invited me and more of the students flowed onto the field.

"I would love to...but I forgot. First we have to do something." I grinned and Benny smirked with a confused look.

"Huh?" he laughed. I put my right hand on his arm and stared up into Benny's eyes. They seemed to focus on mine and they were glued instantly. His eyes were so brown with a tint of green. He lowered his head to mine and I leaned a little closer to him. He never liked a girl before but he sure knew what to do.

"Kathy." he whispered before our lips touched. I never thought that would happen. I never thought that I actually liked Benny. He set one hand on each side of my waist and stepped closer. Finally we pulled away and my cheeks flushed.

"I guess I was trying too hard to be the only girl that hadn't fallen for you," I smiled close to his lips. "and I lost." it was the truth. I realized that I actually had liked Benny from the start I just didn't want to give in because if I was like all the other girls he would be a distraction for me.

"Let's go play. You seem bored just watching us all the time. You don't have to keep it a secret from everyone else. You're a girl that plays baseball and that's nothing to hide." Benny explained with a softer tone. He stood by my side and wrapped one arm around my waist.

"What about us?" I asked. "The guys and the school. Will they know about us?" I whispered.

"Don't worry about that right now. They'll figure it out." Benny snickered and guided me to the batter's cage where the other guys waited. They greeted us with the look of surprise that I was expecting besides Yeah Yeah. Realizing it, Benny quickly let go of me and pushed off to home plate. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I walked past the boys to second base. They just stood there confused and stupid with their eyebrows hung high.

"Hurry up you nerds!" I waved my hand up in the air to get their attention. They kept turning their heads back and forth from Benny and me just waving with the wind.

"Okay let's go!" Yeah Yeah called and pounded his mitt with his fist as he ran to first base. They all got confused and began running to different spots than usual. I started whistling as I strolled over next to Benny.

"I feel kind of awkward. Maybe I'll play later." I tried to slide past Benny.

"No, nuh-uh it don't work like that. Just for that I'm making you bat first." Benny stuck his arm out in front of me and circled me around to take his place.

"Benny!" I whined and tried to push Benny back but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm not listening to you just go ahead and try," Benny shrugged and backed off behind me. "Just trust me."

"Wait aren't we playing anyone? Why are the guys in the field?" I turned around and questioned. I really did not get what they were doing with all of this. It was much easier at the sandlot by a landslide even though I've played many games in my life, I was confused.

"Oh yeah. Wait. Guys get back I forgot we're playing the other guys." Benny called to the outfield. We were really wasting time. that was good so I twirled my bat on the dirt and tapped my foot on the ground in complete patience. I didn't want all of these students to watch me play. Especially all the girls since they always tried to pull Benny to them when he was running to second base. They were so dumb.

"Sorry we were late we were dusting off our baseballs." a weird looking group of guys came striding towards us in a slump. They looked like ugly old sixth graders that no one would want to hang out with but at the same time they dressed pretty cool.

"Why would you need to dust off your baseballs if they're going to get dirty in the first place." I stated and rolled my eyes.

"Well lookie here who's this? Rodriguez is this your cheerleader or somethin'?" a pimple faced greasy haired boy stepped ahead of his group and rolled his eyes up and down my figure. I swear I would've smacked his head with my bat if the others weren't there to hold me back. I raised my eyebrows in disgust and turned to Benny for support.

"She's playing so hurry up we're wasting time." Benny yelled and the pimple faces spread throughout the outfield. Finally the group leader took his position on the pitcher's mound and wound up his baseball.

"You can do it." Benny whispered to me from behind. I have to admit I was really nervous with all the pressure. And especially Benny watching me right after I decided to go steady with him just five minutes ago.

"This is strike one!" the boy laughed. It was so gross. He sounded all gurgly.

"In your dreams." I said to myself and glared at the ball coming to me in slow motion. The loud crack was music to my ears. With instinct I dropped the bat and ran as fast I could to first base and all the way to third right when I noticed that the ball got trapped in a gopher hole. I began to laugh and skipped on ahead back to home base with my high ponytail swishing with every step I took.


	7. Author's Note PLEASE READ

So, I'm actually pretty surprised on how much everyone likes my story. I never really thought that anyone would enjoy it too much. I thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to my story. I know I messed up on some baseball terms, (thank you Hi my name is Mia) for clearing it up for me. I have been trying to fix the terms but due to laziness and my computer not working, I'm just going to leave it at that. Sadly, though, I'm ending this story. Like I said before, I wrote this story up a few months ago when I was Sandlot obsessed. Since I'm not really into The Sandlot anymore, I've decided to end the story. I was thinking that the last chapter I put up sounded like a good ending. Bloom hearts Benny forever and Roxy the Baseball Star have pretty much helped me out with deciding if I should have ended the story or not. As said, I'm pretty glad with all the feedback that I've been getting. I hope you guys enjoyed my story, and really hope you read any future stories that I create. :) See you guys next time. Love ya!


End file.
